It is often desired to have the effect of falling snow as a decorative feature for seasonal celebrations and events and general enjoyment. Based on years of innovation, there are numerous ways to produce both “real” snow and “artificial” snow products. These techniques have varying degrees of complexity and equipment required. As such, costs for acquiring and using such equipment varies significantly.
One reasonably priced and accessible technology involves the use of “evaporative snow”. This generally involves a technique in which a pre-formulated foam-based solution (primarily surfactants, alcohol and water) is agitated through a water pump and a fabric mesh material to make a very realistic “fake” snow product. As the water begins to evaporate, the flakes become smaller and lighter until they disappear.
The starting snow solution and techniques for making evaporative snow are both well known in the art and the solution and machines commercially available from a number of companies. However, innovation relating to the new, fun and creative means by which evaporative snow is delivered is desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a means.